Lonely Rain
by Clefre
Summary: di langit yang sama aku menangis karenannya    di langit yang sama aku mengukir kenangan indah bersamanya.  RnR


**Lonely Rain**

**Plot and Story by E Azure**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuSaku, a little bit GaaSaku

Warning: OOC (maybe), Typo(s) yang tidak dapat dihindari, Anti-Klimaks.

_**Hujan- Ia selalu mengingatkanku akan dirimu.**_

_**Petir- Ia selalu kembalikan rasa takutku.**_

_**Awan mendung- membuat bayang-bayang tentangmu semakin pekat.**_

"Sakura. Mau sampai kapan kau menunggu Sasuke?" Seorang gadis bermata _Aqua Marine_ menatap aneh ke Sakura.

"Entahlah, _pig_," ujar Sakura lirih. Mata _jade_ hijaunya tampak begitu menderita.

"Ino-san, cuaca semakin dingin- akan hujan. Tidakkah sebaiknya kita pulang?" Tanya Sai dengan tatapan datar dan senyumannya yang terpaksa. "Kau juga, Sakura-san. Lebih baik kau pulang."

"Hmm, Baiklah, Sai. _Jaa_~ _forehead,_" ujar Ino sambil merangkul Sai mesra, dan berlalu pergi.

_**Saat aku sendiri,**_

_**Hujan itu memburuku.**_

_**Memaksaku mengingat,**_

_**Segala **__**kenangan**__** tentangmu.**_

".. Sakura," Panggil seorang pemuda berambut merah. Tangan kanannya bergerak seolah-olah mengendalikan pasir-pasirnya untuk memayungi dirinya dan Sakura dari hujan. "Kenapa kau diam diri saja disitu?"

Mata sang _Jade_ tetap kosong. Kini hujan benar-benar membuat ingatannya kembali. Canda tawa, pelukan hangat sang pemuda _Raven_. Seolah-olah waktu itu terulang kembali.

.. Bersama hujan, kenangan tentang dirinya- sang _Raven_, kembali muncul dengan jelas.

Bahkan sang _Jade_ yang dikenal begitu tegar, menangis karenanya. Membuat sang gadis berambut _pink_ itu menitikkan air matanya setetes demi setetes.

Sang pemuda bertato _Ai_ di dahinya menatapnya heran. "Sakura, ada apa denganmu?" Ia duduk disamping Sakura, sambil kembali memanggilnya.

"Hn," jawab Sakura singkat. Masih datar- tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

".. Kau teringat Sasuke lagi?" Ujar Gaara pelan. Ia menghadapkan Sakura ke hadapannya- kedua _Jade_ mulai bertemu. Tatapan kosong Sakura begitu menyentuh. Ia seperti boneka maupun mayat hidup- bukan..

... Seperti tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

"Sakura," panggil Gaara dengan lembut. Ia memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan hangat. Ia masih memeluknya dengan hangat sembari membuka mulutnya.

"Lupakan dia, Sakura. Lupakan Sasuke. Dia bukan Sasuke dulu yang engkau- kita kenal," ujarnya pelan. Mata Sakura terlihat membesar sebentar, dan kembali normal. Tatapan kosong itu making membuat matanya terlihat meredup- tidak cerah seperti dulu lagi.

".. Aku tidak bisa, Gaara."

"Selama masih ada hujan, mustahil bagiku untuk melupakan Sasuke."

"Hari ini kota Konoha diguyur hujan yang begitu deras dan lebat. Disebelah utara Konoha ada beberapa rumah yang rusak karena longsor. Diperkirakan korban meninggal sekitar 14 orang-_"_

* * *

><p><em>Saat itu seluruh keluarganya sedang berdiam diri di rumah. Menunggu kepastian, sembari berlindung di balik selimut. Angin sebentar lagi akan meluluh lantahkan rumah mereka.<em>

_.. Rasanya, ia baru saja melihat keluarganya__._

_... Tapi kini, keluarganya hilang. Menyisakan mayat-mayat yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Berserakan. Membeku._

"_.. Kau sendirian?"_

"_... Ya."_

"_Dimana seluruh keluargamu?"_

"_.. Mereka... Perg__i.__"_

_Anak laki-laki berambut biru-kehitaman itu memeluk gadis kecil didepannya. Memeluknya dengan erat dan hangat._

* * *

><p>"<em>.. Sasuke... Kemana perginya mereka? Kemana perginya ayah dan ibuku?"<em>

"_... Mereka ke tempat yang lebih baik__.__"_

_Lalu dengan terisak-isak Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke mendekap Sakura lebih erat lagi. Ia ingin Sakura tidak menangis dan kembali memasang wajah ceria dan senyumnya yang mengembang itu, lagi._

* * *

><p>"<em>Kenapa kau menangis?" Sesosok <em>Raven_ menatap mata _Jade_ Sakura. Sakura menatapnya perlahan._

"_... __Aku rindu ayahku_."

"_.. __tenanglah__. __Aku ada di sini__, Sakura." Ia kembali memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Terasa bahwa Sakura menggenggam sebagian bajunya dengan erat dan kuat._

* * *

><p>"<em>.. Jangan pergi, Sasuke." Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke masih memasang wajah datar yang <em>_begitu dingin__ itu._

"_Hn,"_

"_Sasuke.. Kumohon," Ujar Sakura pelan. Perlahan hujan mulai turun setetes demi setetes, membasahi keduanya. Namun sinar hangat sang Jade tetap bersinar._

"_... __Maaf__, Sakura."_

_Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga ia menghadap _face to face_ dengan Sakura. Wajah Sakura yang terlihat seperti menangis karena dijatuhi air hujan di usapnya pelan. Ia menatap Sakura dengan lembut._

"_.. Sakura," Ia meletakkan tangannya ke dahi Sakura. "Kau dema__m,__" __u__capnya lagi, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya perlahan. Memegang pipi mulus Sakura, ia mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut._

_Begitu hangat, ditengah hujan yang begitu deras dan dingin._

* * *

><p>".. Sakura..." Gaara menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam. "Sebegitukah cintanya engkau kepada Sasuke?" Ujar lelaki bertato <em>Ai<em> itu kepada Sakura. Sakura masih dengan mata _Jade_ redupnya.

".. Aku mencintanya, lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri, Gaara."

Sakura menatap tanah dengan tatapan kosong. Ia memyampingkan rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya perlahan.

".. Tetapi ia tidak bisa membahagiakanmu Sakura. Tidak bisa," ujar sang _Kazekage _ itu dingin. Ia mencoba menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

".. Selama hujan masih turun, langit masih mendung, mustahil rasanya bagiku untuk melupakan Sasuke," Ujar Sakura. Ia mengulang perkataanya tadi kepada Gaara- seakan-akan, kata-kata itu sungguh berarti padanya.

"... Kalau begitu, akan kuhentikan hujan- dan langit yang mendung ini."

Gaara terlihat tidak rela melihat Sakura terus saja menangis seperti ini. Ia merindukan sosok Sakura yang ceria. Ia ingin melihat sosok Sakura yang seperti itu- Bukannya Sakura yang selalu menangis dan terdiam dibawah hujan seperti ini. Ia melepas jubah _Kamikaze_-nya dan disampirkannya ke bahu Sakura. Sakura masih menatap tanah dengan tatapan kosong.

"... Walaupun kau mencobanya, itu sama saja- Kau tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayang Sasuke, Gaara. Semua ingatan tentangnya terlalu dalam dan melekat di dalam pikiranku- di dalam hatiku."

Mata hijau redupnya mulai digenangi air mata. Ia tahu bahwa Gaara memerdulikannya- tetapi, ia terlalu jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke.

Terlalu jatuh cinta, yang melebihi cintanya kepada siapapun.

".. Sakura, _I love you_.."

Sesosok lelaki berambut biru kelam itu menarik Sakura dan mendekapnya erat. Ia menatap Gaara dengan tajam. "Dia milikku, brengsek."

Gaara tersentak kaget. Pasir yang sedari tadi melindungi mereka dari hujan perlahan hancur seolah ikut terkejut bersamanya. Ia mulai menatapnya tajam. "_You're the one who__ are __bastard here_, Sasuke. Apakah kau bisa membuat Sakura bahagia?"

"..."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi Gaara. Ia masih menatap Sakura yang sedikit terisak di dekapannya. Mengarah ke leher jenjangnya, ia menggigit pelan lehernya- Pelan, namun cukup membuat Sakura terpekik kaget.

"Tidakkah kau lihat ini? _She's mine_."

Sasuke tersenyum senang. Gaara terlihat sedikit menajamkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disaat hujan, hati yang sangat penuh menjadi sangat kosong.<strong>_

_**Disaat mendung, jiwa yang begitu bahagi**__**a**__** menjadi begitu terpuruk.**_

_**Disaat petir menyambar- Ada yang datang, memberimu kebahagiaan.**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke membawa Sakura pergi.<p>

"Mari kita ubah cerita tentang hujan, menjadi kisah yang begitu bahagia," ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget saat Sasuke menelusupkan tangannya ke rambut _pink_ Sakura.

".. Sasuke.."

Sakura memanggil namanya pelan.

"Aku tahu kau akan kembali."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dan dicerita yang lain,<strong>_

_**Hujan menyatukan keduanya.**_

_**Hati yang sungguh kosong, menjadi terisi kembali.**_

* * *

><p>'Dari sini, kita akan memulai kisah baru kita. Bukan kisah iba yang mengundang simpati- namun kisah bahagia yang mengundang isak tangis haru.'<p>

'Dari sini, kubukakan lembar baru. Menatap dunia yang baru dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai bagian penting dirimu.'

* * *

><p>"Uchiha Sasuke."<p>

"Apakah engkau bersedia menerima Nona Haruno Sakura, menemaninya dalam suka dan duka?"

"... Aku bersedia."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Apakah engkau bersedia menerima Tuan Uchiha Sasuke, menemaninya dalam suka dan duka?"

".. Aku bersedia."

* * *

><p>"Hei, <em>teme<em>. Hari ini berapa ronde?" Tanya Naruto setengah berbisik. Sasuke memasang wajah berpikirnya.

".. Hmm.. Entahlah. Mungkin kami akan melakukannya hingga pagi. Bukankah begitu, ISTRIKU_?" _Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Dasar kau ini, Sasuke.." Ujarnya pasrah sambil mencubit tangannya.

"Jago juga kau, _teme_."

Sakura sudah selesai memakai _night gown_ yang dibelikan oleh Sasuke. Ia duduk sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri. Segaris senyuman terpampang diwajahnya. Ini adalah malam pertama dirinya dengan Sasuke.

Malam pertama dari bulan madu mereka.

Sakura menyampingkan rambutnya kebelakang daun telinganya. Menatap ke kaca dengan perasaan senang. Ia berharap Sasuke mengatakannya bahwa ia sangat cantik dengan _night gown_ itu.

Ia tersenyum bahagia.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan suara decitan yang merusak suasana.

"Kau sudah siap dengan ronde pertama, Sakura?"

* * *

><p>re upload dengan perbaikan di bagian ending ..maaf..<p> 


End file.
